Lost Sky
by Spirit of Writing
Summary: Lost on a different world, a small group of inexperienced teens must work together so they can go back home. They will face many dangers, and come across many mysteries that are connect by two events: The Great Fall and The Keyblade War. However, this put theirs lives at risks, especially for a boy with silver hair and golden eyes(Slow build up, Ocs-centric, Fated Stars AU).


**Disclaimer: The following story plot, OCs, and headcanons belong to Spirit of Writing. Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and other type of media belong to their rightful owner.**

 **Pleased support this story by reviewing, critics, fallow, and fave. Thanks you.**

 **Prologue**

A gathering is being held tonight. Though it's quite strange to do it around midnight, and only a few selective people are invente to this event. At least four or five people came to this event, and they are inside a massive chamber. All of them sitting on special seats around the round table that have a royal blue cloth with golden trimmed and tassels decorating it. Making them face each other from all direction where they sit.

In the chamber, old shelves that lived for centuries are fill with ancients texts and story books that been collected over the years. It practically cover most of the walls, except for the stained glass windows on each sides. Including an old desk with a throne like chair on some kind of podium in the far back of the room and it look like it been untouched of years. Above them is the room only source of light, a crystal chandeliers that illumated the room and the starry-painted roof.

As the small group of people waited and having conversation with eachother until the meeting start. Sitting on the side of the round table was a young girl with honey-colored hair and lavender eyes. The girl is dressed im a simple, red hood being hold together by a ruby brochure above her chest. And underneath, she wear a white dress that reach down to her knees. While her slightly curl hair is tie up into a braided bun.

The lavender-eyed girl is lost in her own thought. Not because she is unable to talk with the small crowds or bored. In her mind, something been bothering her for almost all day. It kinda hard to explain to someone who isn't close to her. She prefer to keep it all to herself unless the person can be trusted. It all started with a dream. The mere thought of it cause images she didn't want to see trigger. The ghostly screams of people trying escape a dark storm. Shadows coming to life, and hunting down the innocents with no mercy. And worse of all, seeing their hearts being ripped out from their chest by those awful creatures from shadow.

The poor fourteen years old suddenly gasp, and get startle when she feel someone place a hand on her shoulder. Making her turn around to see a boy in a white clocked with golden trimmed sitting next to her.

"Is everything alright, Harmonia?" The young man asked.

Harmonia made a sigh."I'm sorry, but my dream been bothering me all day." And then, rub the sides of her head.

"Is it the one about the storm, and the black creature with yellow eyes?" He brought up a certain question for her to answer.

"I'm afraid so, Magia." Harmonia confirmed.

"Does Lady Gaia know about it?" Magia asked.

Before she can say anything, suddenly the person who brought them together appear in the room. Everybody, including Harmonia and Magia, all turn to face a senior woman entering the chamber along with a girl that is barely ten years old. The woman dressed in a common garb for a mage. Consistent of a white dress with purple laces down to her stomach, and yellow trimmed on the collar. Overtop was a brown, hooded cloak with bell-sleeves. While a decorated belt holding it together around her waistline. While the little girl wearing a simple traditional white mage, hooded tunic with red triangles trimming on the skirt and sleeves.

Harmonia, Magia, and the other stood up from their seat and bow for the person who brought them all together.

"At ease, my friends. I'm happy to see you all decided to come to this meeting during this hour." The woman in brown robe, named Gaia, said in gratitude.

"Of course, m'lady. I trust you have a certain discussion that need to be share." Said a senior man with a cane, dressed all in back (1).

"In the matter fact," She started,"There is a matter that need to be discuss." Then she turn to face the little girl who is holding a golden box that decorated with silver stars.

With no word of command, the small child understood what she needed to do. The girl walk up to the table, steady and properly. As she got near to the table, Gaia fallow her from behind and pull up a chair to sit down. Then did the same for the little girl in training, so she can sit down next to her.

Once both of them sit down, the white mage child place the golden box in a certain spot so Gaia can grab it. Then Gaia clap her hands together, and suddenly the room became dark. None of the chosen people and child got scared when the room turn dark. They all remain silent, waiting for Gaia to continue with the meeting.

Soon, a bluish light sprouted from the box that being open by Gaia. Harmonia, Magia, and the other can only watch in awe as a projection on of starry night sky appear before them. They are memorize to see specks of whites that made up the night sky with a variety shades of dark blues. There are even constellations that only appeared in the summer, and heavenly trail of stardust.

With a wave of her right hand, Gaia begin to explain."As you can see, this is before until I discovered shift among the stars."

"A shift?" Harmonia wondering what could it mean.

Once again, Gaia wave her hand in certain motion. Making the starry projection to move like a recorded movie. It wasn't long till Harmonia and the other notice something wrong with the starry space. Strange black spots begin appear in certains part of the sky. Each of them growing bigger as they consume anything in their way.

All of them can only watch in horror as black holes continue to grow bigger and bigger. More stars has been devour by the black holes. Harmonia couldn't help, but feels anxious the more she watch. It reminded of her dreams of darkness rising, and the innocents people having their heart rip out from monstrous creature.

Suddenly, something unexpected happen. A bright light burst like a super nova that blanketed the entire sky. Almost blinding the viewers who witnessed the recorded event. When the light died down, all of them are surprise

"What was that?" Magia turn to look at Gaia.

Gaia took a deep breath,"We witnessed the stars falling into darkness."

"Wait, like the aftermath from Keyblade War?" Harmonia brought up.

"Not exactly," Gaia shake her head, "The darkness been caused by a sudden unbalance between this realm."

"But what cause the unbalance between light and darkness, Gaia?" Magia made another question.

"I believed there was someone from beyond this world had tried to summon Kingdom Hearts."

"Impossible!"

"Unbelievable!"

"That go against the law of nature…"

Harmonia remain silent as people sharing words of disbelief. It hard to believe there was someone who tried to summon Kingdom Hearts. Also sounded very familiar to her.

"Lady Gaia," Harmonia spoke up, "Doesn't it sound like what happened to the Keyblade War? The one my great, great-grandfather been warned about?"

"In a way, yes." Gaia answer."However, this time it wasn't because of a war. Another kind of event that nearly trigger another Great Fall."

Everybody became silent when Gaia mentioned it. The Great Fall is something that nobody like to remember. Especially Harmonia since she know too well about the traumatic event.

"It's miracle our land haven't been touch by the darkness."

"Indeed, my friend." Gaia agreed."However, this trouble me. We weren't prepare for that event, and I'm afraid this won't be the last time."

"Well, what can we do?" Magia wonder.

"I been thinking…" There was a brief pause. Gaia was thinking for a moment until she finally answer."Someone must go to outside world. To collect informations of what cause the darkness to rise."

"Now, hold on, Gaia. We don't have anybody experience to travel to outside worlds."

"Also wouldn't we put the travelers endanger? They could catch a deadly sickness, or bring in an unwanted invasive species."

"I understand, there is risk to venture out to the unknown." Gaia fully understand them." However, we need to understand the threat that nearly wipe out the stars. That way this world can be save as the first, good king, Melodious did centuries ago." She gave reasonings behind her plan."If all of you are against it. I'll gladly take any ideas to consideration."

Everybody look at each other. Wondering if they should follow through with Gaia's plan. Although they have little experience with this matter like Gaia does, each of them try to come up with ideas in order to figure out how to deal with the situation they just learned. All of them work together to figure out to handle the problem.

While Harmonia remain silent as they continue to speak. Honestly, she have no idea what to do right now. A rising threat that might put the world at risk of destruction send shiver down her spine. She then glance to look at Gaia, being calm and patient with them. Listening every ideas they come up among peers. There are times, she couldn't help, but wish to be like her. Gaia is someone to be admire, but sadly, Harmonia can never be like her. She nothing but a mere teenager girl, with an important role she must fulfill.

"I understand all of your concerns, my friends. And yet, it all trouble me that each ideas have a flaw ties to it." Lady Gaia pointed out.

"Well, it been century since the last darkness rose from the Keyblade War." Said a gray-haired youth, wearing a white and yellow jacket(2)."The only informations we have is from the journal entries by the lord of Vanehime at that time was Melodious. And yet, I feels like it may not be enough to give us a full understanding about the darkness."

"Sadly, that is true." Gaia agreed."Melodious only written about the darkness that was created by the Keyblade War, and there was nothing about darkness that been cause by an outside force. But thankfully, the darkness didn't made contact to this world since we were unprepared for it."

"Do you think it might happen again?"

"Unless we don't observe it, we might never know when is the next imbalance and how to prepare for that one." Said Gaia.

"Maybe we should send at lest a very small group to go outside world." Harmonia decide to throw her idea to the table."Who know, we could even get other informations that know more about the darkness."

"Yes, but it risky, don't you think?"

"I know, but my great, great grandfather also made risk in order save many lives when the Great Fall happened. If he can do it, so can we." Harmonia said, determinedly."I'll glandly leave this world to find answers to keep our only safe. Even if I might not come back from the journey.

Everyone look a bit astonish when Harmonia brought up the idea, and she is willing put her life risk. While Gaia look very understanding, and yet a concern for her will being. For a brief second, Gaia see Harmonia change into someone with long brown hair and dark blue eyes. Seeing her like that cause her heart to ache a bit, but push that feeling down in order to retain her professional look.

"All of you brought up good points, and yet we haven't came to agreement of how to deal with the matter in hand. Maybe it's for best to take time to think more of other options, before we can make a solution." Gaia look around to see everybody nodding their heads. A good sign that everybody is okay with it."Then it settle, but one last thing I like to say is that I trust you all to keep this a secret. We can't let it slip, or else we might cause uanessacry panic. It that clear?"

"Yes, Lady Gaia." Harmonia and the other agreed.

 **To be Continue…**

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoy this fic. I been wanting to write this fic for such a long time now. But I couldn't because I wanted make sure the storyline is good enough, so it wouldn't end up constantly revise like my other fic.**

 **Fun fact: This fic is part of The Fated Stars Universe. If you guys like to learn more about it. Check out my other fic, A Chosen Path.**

 **Question Time: Can you guess who are the (1)and (2) guest characters that appear in this chapter. Hint, they both from the Final Fanatsy Series, but different game.**


End file.
